Where is she?
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: Fred and Hermione are dating then she disappears after she discovers she's pregnant. She attempts to tell Fred it doesn't go so well before she leaves. R&R Fremione...I was inspired while watching rent the movie version. I suck at summaries better than it sounds promise
1. Chapter 1

_**Where is she?**_

"Ginny have you seen Mia?" I asked as Ginny came down to breakfast. "You mean she isn't down here?" Ginny asked in response which caused me to run up the stairs I could hear the others behind me. Unfortunately Ginny was right she wasn't there. "Where is she?" I asked as Harry and Ron came down to the girl's bedroom looking guilty. " She left Fred." Ron said bluntly looking anywhere but at me. "Why?" I asked as George held me back from punching the both of them. "Where did she go then?" Charlie asked popping his head out of a nearby bedroom eyeing Harry and Ron. "All we can say is that she is away and that she does not want to be found." Harry said looking anywhere but and me. "Charlie a little help here. He's slipping and if he gets lose it's not a good thing for those two." George said nodding his head towards Harry and Ron and Charlie stepped in to help to drag me away. "Freddie you need to calm down." George said as he and Charlie took me back to George's and my room. They let me go as soon as we entered the room and the door was closed. "George you don't get it. I was planning on proposing TODAY!" I exclaimed as I took the ring box out of my pocket and put it on my nightstand. No one spoke for what felt like ages. "You're serious?" George asked looking flabbergasted. "I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life and now she's gone to god knows where she went. I blame Harry and Ron." I said as I looked out the window. "Uh oh." George said which caused me to turn around. "Georgie what did you do?" I asked. "It wasn't on purpose Freddie and she only saw me from behind I thought she was Ginny. You where in the shower and she had some good news to share with you and I snapped at her to go away and that I was busy. If I had known it was Hermione I would have said that you where in the shower and that she was welcome to wait for you. It's all my fault. I'll help you however I can to find her." George said and I wish I could be mad at him but it was all a misunderstanding and no one is really at fault. No matter how hard it was not to George is after all my other half. "It pains me to say this but go get the others. We need to find Mia and bring her home." I said as I went to look back outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FREMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A few days later**

 **London**

 **Hermione;**

After I left I found a job where no one would think of looking for me. While still being in the wizarding community, but under the radar. And working in a place that no one would ever think of looking for 'Hermione Granger'. As well as a decent flat. It has three bedrooms seeing as in the next few months I'm going to need them. I found out a few weeks ago that I was pregnant with twins. I went to go tell my long term boyfriend that he was going to be a father a few days ago and he wouldn't even look up from his work to listen to me. So not knowing what to do I ran. I ran as fast as I could. With the help of Ron and Harry, I just hope they don't get too much slack for it. I plan to stay hidden as well. I just hope hiding in London is for the best. Mostly, I can blend into the crowd. At least it was a short walk from my flat to the apartment. Well at least for now. It may seem longer in the months to come. I opened the door of where I work and immediately here the music from on the stage. "Good afternoon Mia. You ready for an awesome shift?" Kia asked with a smile on her face which I was more than happy to return. "You bet!" I exclaimed as I put my apron on. "So how far along are you again?" Kia asked being one of my only work friends that knew about my pregnancy thus far. I mean I did just start this job a few days ago. "According to my doctor I'm approximately twelve weeks." I said grinning from ear to ear. "You excited? About the babies I mean." Kia said as we got our stations ready for the start of our shift seeing as the club hadn't officially opened yet. You're probably wondering by now 'Where the heck does she work'. I work in a wizard gentlemen's club called the witches broom. I didn't think I was going to like it, but I love working there.


	2. Chapter 2

True love never fails

I pased the room as I waited for George to come back with the suspects…. I mean Harry and Ron. I wanted to find her and soon. When I did I was not going to let her out of my sight. I will marry her even if it took fifty years. Then I remembered something I thought I had forgotten.

" _I think if we were ever to start a family I'd love to be in London during the pregnancy. But then move to the country. Somewhere near family." Hermione said._

I don't know why I remembered this. She told me this a few weeks ago. Wait a minute. "I know where she is!" I exclaimed as George brought Harry and Ron into the room. "She's going to kill us Ron." Harry said turning to Ron. "If you know where exactly she is. I need to find her this entire situation was caused by a misunderstanding. Please." I said trying to get them to help might be easier than I thought. "Fred, didn't you two just buy a place together I would check there first." Harry said with a grin. I grabbed the ring and apparated to our flat and heard a shriek. "Mia! There you are baby. I've been looking for you everywhere." I said as she backed away from where I was in the middle of the living room. "I didn't want to be found Fred." Mia said backing away. "Baby, please listen to me. It was George you talked to him. He thought that you were Ginny I was in the shower. I was going to take you out to dinner that night because I had something very important to ask you." I said as she stood up the book that she was reading fell to the floor as she ran to me and into my waiting arms. Once I had her engulfed in a hug she started to cry. Which only caused me to hold onto her tighter. "So, what did you come to see me about earlier?" I asked as I got her to calm down and brushed away the tears as we sat on our couch. She started to smile which was a good sign. "Wait here I'll be right back." She said getting up and disappearing into our room. She wasn't gone long. She came back out with a manila envelope. I was beyond confused and it must have shown on my face. "Fred just open the envelope and trust me okay." Hermione said as I opened the envelope there was only one thing in the envelope. It was a picture but none that I had ever seen. "I know this must be confusing for you Freddie so I'll just come out and say it. I'm pregnant and that is the picture of the babies that I'm carrying." Hermione said as I dropped the picture and captured her lips in a kiss. " You have made me the happiest I've ever been." I said getting up off the bed with her in my arms and twirling her around and then setting her on the ground. I got the box out of my pocket and bent down on one knee in front of her. Her reaction was priceless. "I was planning to do this that night. But you left before I could take you out that night. But better late than never right. Mia, I can't live without you. You are my world. I will always be there for you and our little family. Will you marry me?" I asked opening the ring box and showing her the beautiful ring that had taken months to find. "Yes. Yes I will marry you!" Hermione said as she launched herself at me and we started snogging on the living room floor. At least until there was a knock on the door. Before we got up I slid the ring onto her finger. We went to answer it. But I technically was the one to open the door and Mia stood behind me. In front of us stood my twin. "Georgie what are you doing here?" I asked as Mia and I moved so that he could come inside.


End file.
